


The Problem

by disgaeaguy3



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, OC's are Teba's parents, Rito Village, Romance, Teba doesn't know what he's doing, Teenage/ Young Adult Teba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgaeaguy3/pseuds/disgaeaguy3
Summary: Teba had one goal in mind for his life, to become a great Rito Warrior like the Legendary Champion Revali. He devoted himself to the art of combat and poured everything he had into what he expected to be his single, lifelong pursuit. At least until the moment his life took a turn with a problem he couldn't solve through time, skill, or bull-headed determination.Her name was Saki...





	1. Dissecting The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!
> 
> Thanks for popping in and giving this a read. I've always loved the Rito from the Legend of Zelda since I originally played Wind Waker on the Gamecube and I was so happy to see them make a return in Breath of the Wild. This is the first time I've written a fanfiction so I wanted to toy with a lighter idea before I dove into anything too complicated. 
> 
> I always found Teba to be an intriguing character since I played through the Rito Village section of the game. He's got that steady presence to him that keeps my attention and seems to radiate a certain collected competence that makes him stand out from the other 'Successors' in the game. So it's probably not surprising I decided to write something about him for my first foray into the genre.
> 
> Just for reference, this Teba is meant to be in the young adult/late teen age range so he may be a little OoC from what we see in the games. (Since I always mentally place him in his late 30's mid 40's in game.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Kaneli gave a soft sigh as he relaxed back into his seat, staring down over the edge of the landing to look over his village in the peaceful afternoon sun.

In his youth, the newly appointed Elder had been quite the prolific explorer. He’d seen the Gerudo’s desert, experienced the Zora’s Domain, had an exceedingly brief visit to the Goron’s city and much more. However, even after all these years, nothing had ever quite managed to hold up against the view of the sunset from Rito Village. Not even the monsters roving the land or the malice bubbling up from the ground could lessen the beauty of the horizon from his home. 

A faint flicker of movement off to one side drew the elder’s attention as young Teba swept off from another landing on his way towards the flight range. A soft chuckle slipped from the older Rito as he watched him go.

Teba was a good lad. He had his father’s looks, but his mother’s personality and was bound and determined to become a great warrior like the Rito Champion of the past. For years it had been a single minded focus of his and, from what Kaneli had seen, he was steadily growing in skill. Whether he’d ever truly match up to the stories of Master Revali was up in the air, but he certainly didn’t lack for determination. Kaneli could still recall a fledgling Teba following his Mother through town with his practice bow, a stubborn set to his beak, and a determined desire to be taken to practice his archery.

Yes, he was definitely Catia’s son.

Normally it would be a point of concern to see someone rushing out into the wilderness this late, but Kaneli knew better. Teba could take care of himself and knew not to fly too far, even though Kaneli sincerely doubted he was actually leaving to train at this hour. The elder leaned forwards slightly and stared down towards the lower landings, letting his eyes rove the paths in search of the only thing that could possibly send the lad into a quick retreat. He didn’t know quite where Teba had taken off from, but there were only so many landings on this side of the village.

Ah. There she was.

A soft chuckle slipped from the elder’s beak as he watched the soft, purple Rito turn away from the landing and walk back down the path. Saki, the tailor’s daughter, was a sweet and earnest girl. While she had never seemed to have developed a passion like Teba, her friendly demeanor and her father’s tendency to send her through the village on deliveries made her quite popular. She was cheerful, sweet, and helpful.

And Teba was completely smitten with her.

Oh the boy tried to keep it a secret of course, but one of the many benefits to the rather open lifestyle and structure of Rito village was that nothing was a proper ‘secret’. When you lived closely and in open areas, the concept of ‘private’ was more a courtesy than a term with any actual weight. Besides, there were only so many times you could run across your pretty, female age mate and abruptly ‘remember you were meant to be training’ before people started talking. The gossip of what your neighbors were up to and who happened to be enamored with who was quite the hot topic, and endlessly entertaining.

“Ah… to be young and in love again…”

Kaneli sighed softly as he returned his gaze to the sunset with a soft smile on his beak and another faint chuckle. He wondered if it would take Teba as long to work up his nerve as it took his father…

\-----

“You are such an idiot.”

The words echoed through the windy canyon of the flight range alongside the abrupt ‘Thunk’ of an arrow slamming into a target as Teba worked through his frustrations the best way he knew how. His beak clicked slightly as he lifted his bow and fired off another shot, barely noticing that it had landed on the outer ring of the target as he tried to lose himself in the exercise. The setting sun glared in his eyes as he dug out another arrow, only adding to his irritation as he tried to dial in his aim. His wings were still sore from his training session that morning and he knew full well he wouldn’t get much out of pushing further today.

It still didn’t stop him from drawing another arrow and firing off another improperly aimed shot in frustration.

He didn’t understand why it was so difficult for him to talk to Saki. It wasn’t as though they weren’t familiar with one another, at least in passing. They’d attended the same classes with the Elder in their fledgling years. He’d seen her working in her father’s shop. He’d received deliveries from her before and had no trouble. The past few months had been… uncomfortable and his chest ached slightly as he recalled the disappointment he’d spotted on her face before he’d darted off to the flight range.

A sharp huff escaped his beak as he glared at the target and the arrows that littered themselves at various points along its surface. Clearly he wasn’t focusing properly, and his failure to focus on the exercise only added to his agitation rather than helping him steady himself. A quick assessment showed he hadn’t managed a single bullseye when normally he could take an immobile target from this distance in his sleep. His bow dropped to the ground as he sat down and crossed his legs to abandon the pretense of training in favor of focusing on the true problem. His golden eyes drifted shut and he took a deep breath to try and relax and consider his predicament.

Stop. Think it through. Then act on what you know. It all sounded so simple in his head but the details were more complicated than he would have liked.

Teba wasn’t oblivious. He knew full well that he was… fond of Saki, but he also knew what kind of people they were and who he wanted to be. Teba had held to the firm belief that he would become a legendary warrior since he was six years old and first heard the stories of the Rito Champion of ancient past. He’d decided that he was going to be just as skilled if not more so than Revali himself and no one had been able to dissuade him from the lofty goal. He was stubborn, blunt, and more than one of his agemates found him off-putting. The only person he spent an appreciable amount of time with was Harth and most of the time they only talked about the pros and cons of different bows. The absent notion of perhaps going to his closest friend for aid was considered and summarily dismissed. Teba wouldn’t dare ask the other Rito for any advice on Saki. Knowing his luck, Harth would immediately rush to Saki’s roost and take great pleasure in informing her of Teba’s affections.

His friend was an asshole like that.

No Teba would have to figure out how to approach Saki on his own, but he wasn’t exactly awash with ideas. He’d tried no less than six times to approach the tailor’s daughter and strike up a proper conversation. The first had ended with him buying Snowquill leggings he couldn’t use. His later attempts had fared no better and he had a peculiar menagerie of mismatched clothing stashed away, each evidence of another failure. It was a bitter, embarrassing feeling that Teba could certainly live without. 

His beak gave an irritated click as he fell backwards. The Rito Warrior (In training, much to his chagrin) stared up at the brilliant sky and thought back to when he’d first began avoiding the girl. The familiar motions of trying to dissect the root his feelings was meant to help him come up with a workable plan of approach. It hadn’t worked just yet, but he certainly didn’t mind thinking back to that moment. 

It hadn’t been anything particularly complicated. His father had forgotten the mushrooms he needed for dinner and sent Teba to the Slippery Falcon to get some. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon task and Teba hadn’t thought anything of it at the time.

But Saki had been there.

He still remembered the moment he’d walked in and seen Saki speaking to Misa about something in stock. The evening glow of the sky had framed her soft visage in the golden horizon through the open walls of the store. The soft upturn at the corners of her beak glinted in the fading light of the sun as she giggled at something Misa said. Her gentle blue eyes had widened slightly as she’d noticed him at the door and the blinding light of her smile when she turned to greet him had sent a shiver tracing it’s way down his spine. Then she’d tried to say something, but Teba couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was. The only thing he could remember was the sound of his name sounding in her sweet voice while he stood like a statue at the store’s entrance.

Needless to say, Teba completely forgot to get the mushrooms.

Ever since that day he’d been out of sorts. His heart raced whenever he saw her. Anytime he tried to speak to her his beak couldn’t form a proper sentence, and he could feel the way his feathers ruffled whenever she looked at him. Teba wasn’t a romantic by any means, but he also wasn’t stupid enough not to realize what was going on. He’d fallen for her in an instant… and now he had to figure out what in the Goddess’ name he was going to do about it.

Teba allowed his eyes to drift shut as a gentle breeze whisked through the flight range and rustled softly through his feathers as he recalled that moment in all it’s blinding clarity. It was simply unfair. He’d been focused on becoming a warrior for years. He trained for hours every day with the single minded intention of becoming as great as the legendary Rito Champion Revali. It had worked out well in his mind. He was easily the most capable of his age mates when it came to combat, but he had paid for it in his other skills. Skills like approaching a pretty girl for instance…

He didn’t know how long he lay there trying to figure out how he was going to approach the problem Saki presented, but he knew it must have been longer than he thought when a shadow blocked out the dimming light of the sun on his face. Yellow eyes cracked open and met perpetually cheerful green as the Rito above him smiled.

“Hello son… I see the training is going well.”

Teba gave a soft scoff and sat up quickly, shooting a dirty look at the target he’d been assaulting and trying to will the arrows he’d wasted into the bullseye at the center. His father shuffled slightly and moved to sit down beside him but Teba didn’t really want to talk. He loved his dad. He really did, but they didn’t have all that much in common.

Verdas was a tall man and everyone said Teba received the majority of his looks from him. The white plumage, the pronounced brow, and even the general shape of his crest were all the spitting image of his father. There were differences of course. Verdas beak was a bit longer and ended in a sharper point rather than the curve of his sons and his eyes were a glimmering, mirth filled green that took away from the natural severity of his features. The younger Rito mentally thanked the Goddess that he took after his mother’s personality because he couldn't even imagine what Harth or Saki would say we he to act as… interesting as his father.

“Though I thought we all had an agreement that there was no training once the sun starts setting. It’s dangerous out here by yourself you know.”

Verdas continued, lifting one finger and waving it at his son to accent his scolding. It didn’t really carry the impact he’d hoped with the perpetual upturn at the corners of his beak and the constant shine in his eyes. His father’s cheery demeanor tended to destroy any attempts he made to be stern out of hand. Punishments and rules were more his mother’s forte than his cheerful father..

“Then should you really have flown out here by yourself? Mom will be worried.”

Teba offered with a slight tilt of his head towards his father. While it was true that the evening could be dangerous, Teba was confident enough in his abilities that he was sure he could make it back safely. His father was a different story. Verdas worked as a cook and had never held a weapon in his life. He would wing down to Rito Stable every morning and help prepare breakfast and then do the same for visitors at Swallow’s Roost if there were any there to feed. He’d bounce around between the two locations throughout the day doing sundry tasks before finally ducking home in the evenings. On rare occasions, he’d have to stay at the stable or the Falcon to prepare a special meal, but those were few and far between.

“Oh your mother’s cooking dinner tonight so she probably hasn’t even noticed what time it is. Now, while I know it’s a frightening thought, she has gotten better so there’s no reason to go hiding at the flight range. We’ll suffer through it together as a family. Right?”

Verdas replied with a wink as he wrapped his wing around his far more serious son’s shoulders, chuckling a bit as he felt the younger Rito shudder. Catia’s cooking wasn’t the worst thing either of them had ever tasted but her dishes always seemed to come out rather… bland. Then again, one could say that the family was a bit spoiled by the patriarch’s obvious skill in his craft.

“I guess…”

The sullen teenager replied with a roll of his eyes at his father’s antics. He’d never particularly appreciated his father’s carefree demeanor, but he did have a comforting manner about him. It was simply hard to stay irritated when he was around. An errant thought that perhaps if Teba acted more like his father he may actually be able to get more than three words out to Saki sent a bitter twist in his chest. Verdas was known to be friendly and outgoing, unlike Teba and his mother, so Teba couldn’t imagine a world where his father ran and hid from a girl.

“Are you alright son?”

Teba glanced over at his father, taking in the slight downturn at the corners of his beak and the hint of concern shining in his eyes with an impassive gaze. His dad was a lot better at reading people too...

“Yeah. I’m fine dad. We should get back before mom has the guard mobilized to look for us.”

The younger Rito offered and, although his father chuckled, Teba wasn’t joking. If they weren’t back before night fell than his mother was bound to come hunting them down to make sure nothing had happened to them.

“You’re right. Wouldn’t want Catia to worry…”

His father offered as he moved to his feet and dusted off his feathers. He paused for a moment and shot Teba a sheepish look, one wing coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“But… You aren’t going to tell your mother what I said about her cooking are you?”

Teba paused by the edge of the canyon and glanced over at his father with the faintest upturn at the corners of his beak. 

“I haven’t decided yet.”

He answered honestly before he swept off, ignoring the indignant squawk Verdas offered as he winged his way back towards the village. His father did have a way with making you feel a bit better… but Teba still couldn’t quite manage to chase Saki from his mind's eye.


	2. Feeding With the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found some time to make another chapter for this so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment at your leisure. :)

Catia was waiting for them at the landing when they returned.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry. Dad was hiding from your cooking.”

“Traitor!”

Catia’s eyes darted towards her son’s passive expression as her husband’s feathers fluffed up between one instant and the next. She was a severe, no-nonsense woman with a short curved beak, intense golden eyes, and a mess of drab red feathers coating her frame. The contrast between his parents wasn’t lost on Teba as he stepped past his mother to head towards their roost, missing the slightly narrowed look she shot at his back. The woman clearly saw something suspicious about her son’s behavior, but tilted her head back towards her husband instead of addressing it.

“... So. My cooking?”

Teba shook his head slightly as his father began offering his excuses and continued on the wooden path towards their home. He’d always found it convenient that his family’s roost was situated so close to a landing, even though it meant Catia always knew when he left the village. He tilted his head slightly and glanced behind him to peer at his parents. His mother’s wings were crossed and her severe expression hadn’t faded in the slightest, but his father waved his wings and gesticulated wildly as he rambled off some sort of excuse. 

He didn’t really know how his parents had managed to get together or even stay married for as long as they had, but clearly they knew something about romance. He’d never wanted to know enough to ask if he were being honest. Although, Teba did take the time to consider what his parents might say about Saki. His mother would probably give him some sort of lecture on propriety and he had no idea what sort plot his father would dream up.

He didn’t think Verdas would react poorly, but then again his father had always been excitable.

“Traitor. You said you wouldn’t tell her.”

Verdas noted as he moved forward and slid past his son to lead the way into their roost. Teba could feel his face twisting slightly in dry amusement as his father waved a finger at him in protest. He knew that Verdas wasn’t really upset and, even if he had been, it certainly wasn’t Teba’s fault that his father didn’t think before he spoke. Besides, he doubted his mother really minded.. The younger Rito wandered after his father and sat down beside the platter where his mother had placed their evening meal. He took a quick glance at its contents before plucking out a skewer for himself and whole-heartedly ignored his father’s attempts at being displeased. Verdas favored his son with a highly ineffective glare as he reached forward and took one of his wife’s culinary creations for himself. 

“I said I hadn’t decided yet.”

Teba corrected while the corners of his beak twitched upwards into a slight smile that he hid quickly behind his meal. The mushroom skewers were simple, filling, and easy to eat. His father tended to lean towards more extravagant dishes altered to suit Rito beaks, but he hadn’t been expecting anything extravagant from his mother’s cooking. 

“These look good Catia.”

Verdas chimed in after shooting his son another dirty look. The female Rito rolled her eyes as she took a skewer for herself and settled down beside her husband.

“They’re edible.”

She corrected honestly before taking a mushroom in the tip of her beak, pulling it off the skewer and tipping her head back to let it fall fully into her beak. Verdas gave one of his awkward chuckles as Teba followed Catia’s lead and pulled one of the mushrooms into his beak to rest on his tongue. It was bland as expected, and perhaps a bit burnt, but Teba let the flavors seep into his tongue for a moment anyway. Family meals were commonplace and one of the few times all three of them were in the roost at once. That also usually meant they defaulted to their family meetings as well and Teba had long ago found that it was easier to focus on his food than actually pay attention to the conversation.

It was mostly his father talking about his day after all.

He swallowed and glanced at the older male expectantly, but Verdas seemed perfectly content in the silence for once. It was pleasant, but Teba knew better than to assume that the break from the norm was a good thing. His eyes trailed over to his mother and met the appraising gleam in her eye with a certain passive indifference as he took another mushroom in his beak. A faint hint of dread sank deep into his stomach as he held Catia’s gaze, knowing full well that she was debating how to open what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation... 

“...So... What do we have on the agenda for tomorrow?”

His mother finally offered, breaking her gaze away and eyeing her husband expectantly. Verdas blinked a few times and swallowed before launching into an explanation of his plans for breakfast at the stable. The sudden familiar onslaught of words let the slowly building tension in Teba’s shoulders bleed away as he took another piece from his skewer into his beak. An absent thought that he should thank the goddess his mother hadn’t elected to confront him brushed by him as he turned his gaze towards the setting sun.

For a moment, he had expected his mother to launch into a lecture on dealing with women and the dangers of attraction, in spite of how impolite it may have been. Catia had never really cared for what was ‘socially acceptable’ and, while Teba probably followed suit in certain regards, he was infinitely grateful that his mother seemed willing to indulge tradition for the time being.

A soft sigh slid from him as he plucked the last piece of his skewer into his beak and absently tossed the stick into back on the platter they’d gathered around. His gaze slid up to the roof as the constant droning of his father’s exorbitant tales echoed through their roost. If he focused, Teba could catch snippets of similar conversations flowing gently in the evening winds. A snippet of an argument here. A brief giggle there. Pieces of conversations blending into a steady cacophony as Rito Village came to life in the muted way it always did in the evening when the work was mostly done and everyone had returned home.

No real secrets in Rito village, but people could be polite.

It was why no one really mentioned that Kass’ mother didn’t think much of his intention to be a bard, the reason no one questioned why Harth had no interest in becoming a merchant as his father had, and even why no one brought up the fact that he couldn’t say more than three words to Saki at any given time. Even though everyone likely knew the details, they were still generally understanding enough not to mention it within earshot of those involved. Gossip was fine, but meddling tended to be considered inappropriate. Still, that didn’t do much to help the twist in Teba’s stomach at the thought of Saki and her friends questioning his behavior...

“And you Teba?”

His mother’s voice broke through before his thoughts could wander too far down that unpleasant path, and his beak opened in an automatic response.

“Training or… actually no. I have to meet Harth in the morning. Fletcher is still working on his big project, but the village’s supply of arrows is apparently running short. I’m supposed to help him craft more since his mentor is still living in the Elder’s roost with the Great Eagle Bow.”

Teba offered thoughtfully with a brief glance towards the new Elder’s Roost with a certain gleam in his eye. In his opinion, that had been the best thing Kaneli had done since he’d been named the elder. The Great Eagle Bow, Master Revali’s legendary weapon, had been left in the care of each Rito Elder since the Calamity nearly a century ago both as a sign of their position and to see it properly maintained. The previous Elder had kept the legendary item close and only brought it out for educational purposes or for basic maintenance. Kaneli had changed that with Fletcher. The bowyer had been granted permission to study the Great Eagle Bow’s construction and even given approval to attempt ‘re-creating’ the weapon on his own.

Teba’s heart had almost burst out of his chest the first time Harth had told him. He had seen the weapon exactly once when he was a fledgeling and the previous elder had brought it out to show them during one of his tales of the Rito Champion. The Great Eagle Bow was said to be too heavy to use in aerial combat, and no one since Master Revali himself had been granted permission to attempt it, but Teba had sworn that he would be it’s next wielder. As he’d gotten a bit older, he realized that getting permission to wield the original was likely a distant dream. But if Fletcher could make another… Well…

Then that would be a different story wouldn’t it?

“Do you need any help?”

Catia offered absently as she toyed with her own skewer and drew Teba’s attention back to their conversation.

“No. Harth can probably do it on his own. I’d imagine he only asked me to help to complain.”

Teba answered with a shake of his head, not that Harth wasn’t somewhat justified. He was still technically an apprentice, but ever since Fletcher had been given permission to study the ancient weapon, Harth had become something of a stand-in for him as the village Bowyer. Admittedly, Teba didn’t have much sympathy for his friends ‘suffering’ since it was the trade Harth had chosen to pursue.

“And what about you?”

He questioned with a slight wave of his wing as his mother finally flicked her empty skewer into the platter.

“I’m supposed to be leaving early to hunt down a boar or two. The Innkeeper has been running low on meat and asked me to see if I could track one down. No idea why she’s asking for boar specifically, but shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Teba nodded with an absent hum of understanding. It hadn’t been anything that Teba wasn’t expecting. Rito Village was a tight-knit community, and his mother’s hunting ability was just as well known as Verdas cooking. Then again, everyone in the village was like that in some way and Teba knew from his Father’s rambling about the stable that things weren’t exactly the same all over Hyrule.

Rito Village was... practical. Given the distance between the few towns of Hyrule, trading caravans were few and far between and most goods in Rito Village were almost always procured locally rather than relying on the occasional foreigner. That lack of trade and the isolation it brought with it left skills as a commodity all their own and it was just as common for his mother to throw him a slab of salted meat to trade as it was for his father to hand him a bag of Rupees. Similarly, it wasn’t completely out of the question for his father to be offered repairs or items for his meals or for his mother to be given arrows for the promise of hunting down a particular foodstuff for the Falcon.

It was a simple system, but it kept everyone fed.

Rito Village had no agriculture to speak of. There were no fields being tended, or plants being grown as his father swore some Hylian’s did for a living. The Rito’s natural ability to fly made foraging a rather simple task, but hunting required a certain degree of skill some lacked. It made his stoic mother somewhat popular given the fact that individuals of sufficient skill with a bow were often either warriors or travelers and thus limited in how often they could focus on procuring a meal. It was a perfectly respectable profession and he would always be thankful his mother had taken the time she did to set him on the path of archery in his fledgeling years, but hunting had never been Teba’s plan. It didn’t help that, even though Teba knew he was a better shot, his mother always managed to track down more on the hunting trips she’d drag him on from time to time.

Catia was irritating like that.

“It’s getting late. We should turn in.”

Teba blinked briefly at his father’s comment and glanced at the horizon where the last pinpricks of sunlight had finally disappeared into the cool shadows of the night. He’d apparently been sulking at the flight range for longer than he’d thought if it was already dark, but he didn’t mention it. Instead, the small family shuffled through their shared roost, disposing of the remains from their meal, hanging hammocks, and joining their neighbors in preparing for the quiet of the night. The soft echoes of conversation still echoed through the village, but Teba expected nothing less. His family had always had the habit of sleeping and waking early.

Still, as the white Rito went through the motions of hanging his hammock, he allowed his gaze to drift out the open wall of their roost and down towards the lower level of the village. Golden eyes flicked down over the roofs below towards the edge of a familiar roost and waited until a flash of purple wandered into view. Saki giggled softly at something and turned to speak to someone in her roost Teba couldn’t see as her wings went through the absent motions of securing one end of her hammock in place. A certain warmth bloomed in his chest as the soft sound pierced the light din of conversation sweeping up through the village, but he forced himself to turn his attention back to his hammock.

He resolved to talk to her tomorrow as he tightened the knot holding his bed for the night and climbed in to relax. 

The relentless chill of the Tabantha winds swept through the roost and brushed across Teba’s feathers as he got comfortable, but he didn’t mind. It was still summer so the chill lacked the fierce bite it needed to break through the natural insulation of his plumage and warrant shuttering their roost from the breeze. Still, a slight shiver that had nothing to do with the chill swept through him as he leaned slightly to one side and glanced back down towards Saki’s roost. 

For a brief moment, his eyes caught hers as she settled down to sleep, but he ripped his gaze away and turned to one side. He laid his head on his wing and forced his eyes closed, but he could feel her gaze on his back and knew sleep wouldn’t come easily. Still, he had a promise to keep in the morning, and another to keep in the evening. Tomorrow he’d talk to her and, in spite of how he knew it was a bad idea…

Maybe Harth would have some ideas on what he should say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two, some more toying around with world details and mainly just setting up things that will come into play a little later. Next chapter we have Harth!
> 
> As for the Great Eagle Bow, I always felt it was a little odd that all the races can perfectly replicate the Champions weapons given what you had to do to get access to them in the first place. Taming the Divine Beasts wasn't exactly meant to be 'easy', so I decided to toy with that idea a little bit here in that the ability to craft a Great Eagle Bow is actually a relatively 'new' thing by the time the game rolls around.
> 
> Needless thoughts but fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading! The sort of setup chapter is done and now we can get to the more entertaining bits next time.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I get the time to polish it up. 
> 
> Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
